Truly Perfect
by FantasticTaylor
Summary: Fluff. Sherlock doesn't think anyone likes him. John saves the day. Also my first fic ever! WOO.
1. Chapter 1

**Truly Perfect**

"John"

"Sher..Sherlock, What… are..doing?"

John shook his head in order for him to wake up and actually make coherent sentences.

"I…uhhh.. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. It's nothing important; I'll just talk to you tomorrow."

John could see the diminished look on Sherlock's face as he started to leave John's bedroom.

"No, Sherlock come here. What's wrong?"

Sherlock turned around and headed for John's bed. There were marks on his face from the dried tears; when he had made it across the room he basically fell upon the bed. John sat up and instantly went into doctor mode. He checked Sherlock up and down making sure he was alright. All the while Sherlock just sat there. Silent.

"Sherlock, please tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me."

"What's wrong with me John?"

Sherlock looked up at John as a child looks up to their father when they find out that Santa isn't real. His eyes full of sadness and defeat.

"What..what do you mean 'What's wrong with you?'"

"I mean.. What's wrong with me? Why can I deduct a person's eating habits by their fingernail but I can't tell if someone is sad, or hurt? Or know what to say when someone needs comforting?"

"What…what are you talking about Sherlock? You're….perfect."

Sherlock laughed to himself. "Yeah, right. John you don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Say things like that to make me feel better. I know that nobody likes me. And really, who could blame them."

"Sherlock, I meant what I said. I think you are perfect, truly perfect. I do. I love everything about you. The way you turn up your collar trying to be mysterious or the when you play your violin at 3 in the morning. I love all of it. Even if you don't know what to say to someone."

"Really?"

Sherlock looked at John, really looked at him. How could he have not seen it before now? The love that resided in John's eyes. The way John looked at him, the way John listened to everything Sherlock had to say no matter how ridiculous it was. John loved Sherlock and always had, ever since that day in the lab.

Before he knew what he was doing Sherlock leaned closer to John, he didn't even notice the fact he was shaking from the butterflies that decided to visit.

John watched Sherlock inch closer. Was this really about to happen? He couldn't believe it. After all these months Sherlock is just now recognizing that John loved him. Some detective.

John couldn't wait any longer. He leaded forward and closed the gap.

_woah._

Sherlock was entranced. Seriously, why hadn't he done this before? Heck, why hadn't he done this the second he had saw John in that lab.

Sherlock leaned into the kiss, enjoying every second of it. He cupped the side of John's face, snaked an arm around his lower back and pulled John closer.

John moaned in approval, he started to pull Sherlock back onto the bed when he was stopped. Sherlock had pulled away. Scared, John thought about what he could have done wrong. His thoughts obviously reading on his face because Sherlock responded to them.

"No, it's not that it's just that I wanted tell you that… I loved you too. John, I love you…so much."

"I know"


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't actually going to add on to this story, but I got a lot of positive feedback so I decided to expand. Thank you to all who read this.**

**Chapter Two:**

"Mhhgmhh"

Sherlock awoke to the sun streaming in from the window, warming the side of his face.

Reality set in when John cuddled closer. Afraid of waking him Sherlock settled back in and tried to fall back asleep. Sherlock laid still for an hour to distracted by that fact that (a) John was sleeping next to him and (b) John did in fact feel the same way about him.

"Sherlock.. Are you awake?"

Sherlock's plan of laying with John forever in that exact moment had failed, but he had long forgotten about that dream the second John had looked up at him smiling.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty"

"Sherlock, How long have you been awake?"

"Oh, not that long... I couldn't really sleep. Anyway, want some tea?"

"That sounds perfect. Two sugars please."

"Well, I had meant for you to make it. I'm just too comfortable to get up."

"You bastard."

John sat up and playfully pushed Sherlock further away from him, only to receive a whimper of disapproval.

"You know I'll have to get out of bed to make the tea."

"Well maybe we don't need tea after all!"

"You are ridiculous"

John stood up and made his way to the kitchen. While waiting for the water boiling he replayed last night's events. It didn't seem like it had really happened. That Sherlock didn't appear in his bedroom broken and pleading for comfort, and John hadn't told Sherlock his feelings for him, and they hadn't kissed and fallen asleep in each other's arms. But it had happened, and that made John smile.

"Here, you lazy bastard"

John handed Sherlock his tea and joined him in their bed.

"Hey, I'm not lazy... I just don't want to get up."

John shot Sherlock a "you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me" look.

"If you say so, just drink the tea I worked so hard on."

"Oh, this tea is mediocre at best."

"Okay, that is it."

John set down his tea and jumped on top of Sherlock, careful not to spill his. Sherlock reached to set the mug down on the bed-side table and was quickly pinned to the bed by John. John leaned down and kissed Sherlock playfully on the mouth but was then pulled in deeper by Sherlock. John removed his hands from Sherlock's wrists only bring them down to run over Sherlock's bare chest. He will never be able to get over how insanely hot Sherlock is.

"John..." Sherlock moaned between kisses. "The tea..."

"Oh, screw the tea."


End file.
